Stairway to Heaven
by Ryokittie
Summary: SASUNARU AU. and now onesided GaaNaru I've been meaning to say for for a while...You see... heh, this is kinda hard... I like you. I mean, really, like you. I'm still young, so I'm not sure what this feeling is, but could it be... love?
1. Of Skates and Ice Cream

Disclaimer: Me don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form ...sad but true. Same goes for Stairway to Heaven.

Author's note: This fanfic was co-written with my bestestestestestEST friend but shes lazy so i have to post it XD

This is our first Naruto ficcie so go easy on us . yea...and enjoy

! Based on a popular Korean Drama series, "Stairway to Heaven" !

Note: Naruto has parents. Sasuke's dad is Itachi in this fic. So live with it. K?

Summary: AU. Naruto, from a wealthy background, coping with his mother's death, must deal with the new comers in the family. And thats where the drama begins. Watch Naruto as he deals with his life, and what faith has in store for him and his friend and soon to be lover. SASUNARU.

* * *

.**: Stairway to Heaven:.**

By: Ryokittie and Zukabunni

! Chapter one !

And so it begins...

Sasuke stood by a lamp post as the sun was beginning to rise. Looking around he sighed, "Tch...that dobe is late again..." Then out of no where, he was jumped on by a blur of yellow and orange.

"I heard that Sasuke-teme!" Naruto replied with a grin. "Ne ne...why did you call me out so early anyways?"

"What, you forgot our 'date' already?"

Naruto smiled widely and shook his head, "No! Of course not!" Then thinking he added, "so...where are we going?"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke took Naruto's hand. "Baka...C'mon"

"I'm not a baka! you...baka!" retorted Naruto, but clung to Sasuke's arm none-the-less. After about 30 minutes of driving, yelling, and screaming (mostly on Naruto's part), they arrived at a Ice rink with newly frozen ice.

"Uwaa! I've never been to an Ice rink before! Sugooooi!" Naruto said, like a 5 year old in a candy shop.

Sasuke smiled inwardly at Naruto's childish comment. "Hai dobe, quit gawking and lets go."

"Haiii! Demo...I don't know how to Skate..." Naruto grabs Sasuke's hands as they walk to get skates, "Is Sasuke gonna teach me?"

"Hai hai...just get the skates on"

Naruto quickly did his laces on the skates and pulled Sasuke onto the ice. "Yatta!" Within a few seconds, Naruto found himself loosing his balance rather quickly. "Kiyaaa! Sasuke I'm gonna fall!" that said, Naruto fell quite painfully on his back. "Itaaiii."

"You better be careful...your such a klutz." Sasuke said, holding out his hands. Naruto grabs his hands and as expected, Sasuke also lost his balance and fall on top of Naruto.

"Ha! Look who's the klutz now!" Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"Nani?" Sasuke's eyes visibly twitched as he glares at Naruto.

"Ahaha... nothing." Naruto gave a nervous smile. "but are you gonna get off anytime soon? Cause people are starting to look at us funny" True to his words, people were starting to look their way whispering amongst themselves. Sasuke glared their way, but got off anyways. He held out his hand for the second time to Naruto.

"A..Arigatou...Wow... Sasuke is being really really nice today." Naruto commented, causing Sasuke to blush a bit. "It's nothing dobe. I think your just being extra clumsy today."

"Hey! I resent that! I've had worser days"

"Oh, i was under the impression you were doing rather well today." Smirked Sasuke. Naruto's face was scrunched up in confusion, as he slowly said, "This is one of my better days...I'm confused! My head hurts!"

"That's what i thought." From his side vision, Sasuke saw an Ice Cream shop. "Oi dobe. Want some ice cream?"

"Sugoi! Really! Yatta! And can we go have ramen afterwards!"

"Hey there are limits to these things your know... only if you get a really small ice cream."

"Mou Sasuke is so stingy! I'm really really hungry too...ne? Sasukeeee" Whined an unhappy Naruto.

"Eh...Fine, fine. Lets get a move on then."

"Hmmm... I think I'll get some vanilla, strawberry, and chocolate on a cone! The neopolitician! And we can share!"

"Somehow, I don't see me getting much of that." Sasuke mumbles while paying.

" Fine, then you can have the first bite" Naruto hands over the cone to Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke takes a gigantic bite out of the Ice cream and hands it back to Naruto. "Mmm... Oishi(1)"

"Mou! Sasuke! that was too big of a bite! Now there is hardly any chocolate left!"

"Yea, there is only two more left, shall i take care of those too?"

"Yada! hidooi Sasuke! Take one more bite and you'll regret it!" Naruto shakes his fist defensively.

"Hai hai, don't worry. You can have the rest all by yourself." Sasuke pats Naruto on the back. "Anyways, want to go have some lunch?"

"RAMEN! I hear there is a new..." Naruto stopped mid-sentence to pick up his cell phone. "Moshi moshi? Hai, this is he...EH! NANI? Where is she! Sankyuu." Naruto hangs up his phone and turns to Sasuke, who was giving him a worried and curious look.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, can you please drive me to Hidden Leaf Hospital hurry hurry!"

"Naruto? Whats wrong? Daijoubu(1)?"

"Iya Iya(2) Hayaku(3)! Naruto panics, tears beginning to fall.

Sasuke starts the car engine and holds on to Naruto's hand. "Naruto. Calm down and tell me what happened."

"It's Okasan... she...she...SASUKE! What am I going to do!" Naruto cried out, tears spilling out, and unable to stop.

**.:TBC:.**

(1) Oishi yummy

(2)Daijoubu Are you okay?

(3)Iya No

(4) Hayaku Hurry

Well...there it is! Its not the best, but there IS a story line and all. And my writing skill will hopefully get better. The next chapter should be up in a few days, so comment please and tell us how the story can be better!

Peace!


	2. The old and the new

Disclaimer: Me don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form ...sad but true. Same goes for Stairway to Heaven.

Author's note: This fanfic was co-written with my bestestestestestEST friend but shes lazy so i have to post it XD

I tried to make this chapter longer! and it is! about 1000 words more longer!

This is our first Naruto ficcie so go easy on us . yea...and enjoy

/Based on a popular Korean Drama series, "Stairway to Heaven"

Thank you to those who reviewed! (The only three) :bow:

**Yaoilover S- ** Yay! thank you so much i don't know that much Japanese, but i know what i know! Thanks again!

**DarkvsLight**** –** Yea hopefully, This chapter will help you connect the summary and the story together :sweatdrop: sorry about that

**RuByMoOn17**- Yea, Naruto was a bit whiny in the other chapter, but you'll see he's changed

* * *

**.: Stairway to Heaven:.**

By: Ryokittie and Zukabunni

**RECAP:**

"Sasuke, Sasuke, can you please drive me to Hidden Leaf Hospital hurry hurry!"

"Naruto? Whats wrong? Daijoubu(1)?"

"Iya Iya(2) Hayaku(3)! Naruto panics, tears beginning to fall.

Sasuke starts the car engine and holds on to Naruto's hand. "Naruto. Tell me what happened."  
"It's Okasan... she...she...SASUKE! What am I going to do!"

**.:Chapter Two:.**

A Black Jaguar sped down the streets of Konoha and didn't stop until they reached their destination. The two boys jumped out of the car and rushed to the information desk.

"I need to know what room Tsunade Uzumaki is in." Naruto choked out. Sasuke reached out and rubbed Naruto's back to give whatever comfort he needed, while the nurse looked up the requested information.

"Ah... she would be in room 317." The nurse replied with a sympathetic look.

With that, Naruto and Sasuke made their way to the room. Naruto burst through the door and spotted his mother and ran over to her side with new tears gathering in his crystal blue eyes. Sasuke gave a small gasp at the state Tsunade was in. She looked extremely pale and had a tired expression on her thin face.

"Mo..Mom! What's wrong? You're gonna be okay, right? They are gonna fix you up again, right?" Naruto hysterically weeped.

"Naru-chan..." Tsunade gave him a weak smile. "it's ok...don't cry" She reached over and gave her son a long good hug.

"So does that mean your okay? Cause when they called me, I swear they made it sound like you were..." Naruto's eyes quickly filled up with unwanted tears again. "So your okay right?"

"Of course..." Tsunade answered weakly, short on breath. "I love you both so much...it'll be ok..."

Jiraiya, Naruto's father, took one of Tsunade's hand and kissed it. "I love you so much..." He choked out. "...the days we spent together, I'll treasure those precious times forever. I love you. Always have, always will." He reached over and gave her what would be her last kiss.

"Dad, you make it sound as if she going away fo..forever or something. She's going to be okay so don't say stuff like that." Naruto nervously said. Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder in a comforting gesture. Tsunade looked over to Sasuke and gave him a smile. "Take good care of them for me... ne Sasuke?"

Sasuke could feel the tears swelling up in his eyes, but held them back as he gave Tsunade a respectful bow. "Hai."

Tsunade looked back over at Naruto who had a panicked expression on this face. "Maa... what kind of look is that Naru-Chan?" She brought her hands to Naruto's cheeks. "Now...s-smile for me..."

Naruto looked at her and gave her a small but sweet smile. "Like this?" Tsunade gave him her final smile and she closed her eyes. Her hands falling from Naruto's face. "Hai..." she whispered out, with her final breath.

"Mom!" Naruto grabbed her hand. "Mom! This isn't funny anymore! Please wake up! MOM!" Naruto fell to his knees clutching to his mother's hands. Sasuke came up to put his arms around Naruto, but he wiggled out of Sasuke's grasp and gave him a tearful glare.

"Hanase (1)! Leave me alone!"

At this time, Jiraiya came up to his son and held him by his shoulders. "Naruto...It's gonna be okay. You have to be strong for your mother. She wouldn't want you to cry for her. She wants you to smile and remember her."

Naruto tore his eyes off from his father and looked to the ground. " Demo...demo! I don't want her to leave..."

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and gave it a little squeeze. "I know...I know...but we'll all be here for you. It's going to be alright."

**.:Two Years later:.**

After Tsunade passed away, Jiraiya built a house by the ocean to remember her by. It over looked a beautiful and quiet beach. The ocean was Tsunade, for her ashes were one with the ocean. Slowly, Naruto's life had been pieced back together with the help of the Uchiha's, their long time family and business friend.

Today was the open day for Jiraiya's newest hotel, and everyone who was anyone showed up for the grand opening. Of course, Sasuke and Itachi were not and exception. And along with them, came their company's number one model, Tayuya. Currently our Naruto and Sasuke were by the snacks, looking at Jiraiya, who is talking and laughing with Tayuya.

"Ne...Sasuke, look at my dad. He hasn't laughed like that since mother passed away. Don't they look happy together?" Naruto asks as he take a bit out of a chocolate covered strawberry.

"Hn... are you okay with that?"came a concerned voice that was Sasuke.

"Sure, why not! As long as he's happy right?"

"Ah...Dobe...your too nice."

"Since when is that a bad thing Sasuke-teme?" Naruto playfully slapped Sasuke's back. "But really, I want to see him smile more."

"Ah..."

For the next few months, There has been much commotion in the Uzumaki house hold, as they were preparing for...

"Marriage!" Naruto happily chirped.

...Marriage. Jiraiya and Tayuya were soon to be wedded. Naruto, was of course thrilled that his father was going to be smiling once more. Even though he missed his mother greatly, he knew that his mother would wanted them to be happy.

Currently Jiraiya, Tayuya, Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi were seated around a round table, and Jiraiya announced their engagement.

"Ah... Thank you for coming to share this wonderful memory with us. As you know, I am enageged to this wonderful women, Tayuya." There was a round of applause (and whistle from Naruto) .

Tayuya stood up and gave a quick bow. "Thank you. It's an honor to be with such a great man."

"It's great to know Jiraiya is going to be with such a great lady, and I hope this marriage doesn't keep you from your modeling career?" Itachi added.

"Ahahaha, don't flatter me so! And of course I'll still be modeling for the great Uchiha company!" Tayuya sweetly answered.

Naruto stood up and gave a bow to Tayuya. "Then please, I leave my father in your hands! Please take good care of him."

"Oh, we'll be one big happy family!"

After they got married, Naruto and his father decided to buy a new home and move from the house by the beach, so they could start a new life. The house would still be their's and still be there, to come and visit to. It was winter and snow was covering the sand. The snow covering the vast beach, made the house look like one from a fairytale.

Sasuke was over helping Naruto pack his belongings, when he saw Naruto in the play room he and his mother used to play in. Naruto was looking at the photos of his mother and whispering to himself. Sasuke just stayed back and watched Naruto say his good-bye to his mother once again.

"Hi mom... We're moving to our new house today..." Naruto looked up at the window to see the snow falling. "I'm not going to take anything that will remind me of you... it would be rude to Tayuya-san." Naruto put the photo back on the shelf and took a set of dolls his mother made out. It consisted of him and his parents, as well as Sasuke and his father. He pulled out a jacket made for the dolls and put it on each of the dolls. And when he was putting it on the one made to look like her mother, a tear rolled down his cheeks. "It's winter now, so you have to put on a jacket so you won't get cold..." Naruto sobbed. "I'll come back before summer and take it off..." He then took the doll and kiss it's forehead. He admitted to himself it was a little childish and girlish to play with dolls, but he really didn't care.

It hurt Sasuke's heart to see Naruto sad. He saw Naruto walk out onto the porch and pull out a tape recorder and push the red record button. Naruto didn't say anything, he left it on the rail and looked out into the ocean.

"Here you are dobe...what are you doing?" Sasuke finally spoke up

"Ah, Sasuke, I was just recording the sound of the ocean. So i can listen to it when we get to our new house." Naruto replied startled, wiping the tear away from his eyes.

"Hn..."

"Ne..." Naruto looked over to Sasuke and smiled. "This is how I smile, right?" In the past whenever, Naruto was feeling bad, Sasuke would get him to smile and would say 'Alright, that is how you smile'.

Sasuke ruffled Naruto's hair as he chuckled. "Hai dobe..."

In their new house, Jiraiya and Tayuya were sitting on the porch holding hands drinking coffee.

"Honey, I have something I need to tell you." Tayuya spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh? What is it dear?"

"First, you love me right? We're happy together right?"

At this Jiraiya couldn't help but laugh, "Do you really need to ask that? Of course I love you."

Tayuya plays with her hair nervously, "Ahhaha! I love you too honey. And now... Let me tell you...

**.:The next day:.**

Tayuya led two children through the door and introduced them to Jiraiya and Naruto.

"Honey, Naru-chan..." Naruto's face fell a bit when he heard his mother's nickname for him coming from someone else, but kept his smile up. "I want you to meet Sakura and Gaara, they will be living with us from now."

"Ah... Yorushiku(2)" Sakura bowed

"Yorushiku! Ore-wa Naruto desu(3)! I hope we can get along well! UWA! Sakura-san is so pretty! And Gaara-san is SO cool looking!" Naruto said in one breath and gave his warmest smiles.

"Hn..." was what Gaara said. 'reminds me of Sasuke' is what Naruto thought.

Gaara and Naruto was to share a room while Sakura got a room for herself for obvious reasons.

In Naruto and Gaara's room:

Gaara was sitting on one of the two beds and taking a look around the room. Naruto came up to him with a bundle or clothes.

"Hora(4) Here are some fresh set of PJ's for you aniki(5)!" Gaara took the offered clothes and took it and ran to the bathroom with a blush.

With that, Naruto made his way down to Sakura's room and knocked on the door. The door flew open and when Sakura saw Naruto, she gave him a glare, "What do you want?"

Naruto who was a little confused of her cold attitude towards him replied, "Ah... i was just gonna say, if...if you needed anything then you can ask me!"

"Tch...why would I need anything of yours?"

"Eh...haha i guess thats true" Naruto sheepishly said, while scratching the back of his head. "Well since your my little sister now, you can count on me for big brother stuff!"

"Hey, just because we live in the same house, doesn't mean we have to talk to each other... God your annoying. And why the hell are you wearing an apron? You look so stupid"

Naruto's eyes reflected hurt from the harsh words spoken by Sakura, but he smiled at her anyways. "Ah...Gomen... I'm cooking dinner so wash up and come down soon okay?"

"Ah... whatever." With that, she promptly shut the door in Naruto's face.

**TBC**

(1) Hanase – Let go

(2) Yorushiku- nice to meet you

(3) My name is Naruto.

(4) Hora- Here

(5) Aniki- Older Brother (common, you should all know this one right?)

Well there you are! I made this one longer than the other chapter i hope the story makes sense so far! Im still trying to get a good grip in writing so sorry if the story doesn't flow well...we only wrote out the dialogs so i have to fill in the rest ; the next chapter should be up soon!

Please Review and tell us how we can improve!

Until next time!

Much Love


	3. Scarf and Departure

Disclaimer: Me don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form ...sad but true. Same goes for Stairway to Heaven.

Based on a popular Korean Drama series, "Stairway to Heaven" but I changed sum stuff to make this fic go on a better... flow...yea...

**RuByMoOn17**- lol yea, we don't like Sakura very much, so i guess there will be a little Sakura bashing...not until later tho

**Yaoilover S- **XD yup there will be a little gaanaru action later on. I wish naruto has a better life, but u know, then there would be no drama!

**Stormraven**- :hug: thank you! And yes, Sakura and Gaara are Tayuya's children as for the second question, u'll just have to see XD

**Whiterose03**- sankyuuhehe yes... boo to sakura XD

This chapter...scratch that... this fic has a very evil sakura...

EVIL!

* * *

.: Stairway to Heaven:.

By: Ryokittie and Zukabunni

RECAP:

"Hey, just because we live in the same house, doesn't mean we have to talk to each other... God your annoying. And why the hell are you wearing an apron? You look so stupid"

Naruto's eyes reflected hurt from the harsh words spoken by Sakura, but he smiled at her anyways. "Ah...Gomen... I'm cooking dinner so wash up and come down soon okay?"

"Ah... whatever." With that, she promptly shut the door in Naruto's face.

.:Chapter 3:.

The next day, Naruto, Sakura and Gaara were to start a new school. Jiraiya was outside with the car waiting for the three to come down.

"'Morning tousan!" Naruto greeted taking the front seat.

"Ohayo Tousan" Sakura chimed, taking the seat behind Naruto. Tayuya gave a little glare at Naruto for taking the front seat. At this time, Gaara came down and looked at Jiraiya then gave a small snort and walked away towards his school.

"Ano... Gaara, since it's the first day for school, I'm going to take you guys to school, so hop in!" Jiraiya smiled.

"Hn... No thanks."

"Gaara Nii-san, come with us, your school isn't that much father away anways." Naruto added

"Don't mind him, he likes to walk to school" Tayuya glared at Gaara, who in turn glared back.

"Oh... alright then..." Jiraiya then started the engine and took off for school.

.:At School:.

"Hello and good morning class! Today we have Two new students. Please welcome Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Sakura." the teacher announced. "Naruto here received valedictorian at his old school every year! So if you have any questions, he is the man to ask!" At the comment, the class went "Ohh and Ahhh"

Naruto blushed and gave a nervous laugh, "Ah... its nothing..."

'Hn... I would never have guessed... he looks like a total moron to me' Sakura thought.

Sakura who was obviously annoyed that her 'brother' got more attention, spoke up, "Well you know what? My mom is the famous Model Tayuya-san! Even though HE lives in the same house as us, the situation is kind of complicated." The students were excited to have someone like Sakura in their class, but as soon as the 'complicated situation' was mentioned, various whispers and mumbles were heard.

"Ano... Sakura... I thought we weren't-" Naruto was abruptly cut off as Sakura plainly ignored him. You see, earlier, they decided not to talk about their family background at school, as it would bring up much unwanted attention.

"Anyways, nice to meet you!" With that, Sakura found her way to an open seat, followed by Naruto.

When the school bell rung, signaling the end of class, everyone gathered around Sakura, many boys going stary-eyed, while girls chatted about how rich Sakura must be and all. Naruto who was sitting further up couldn't help but feel lonely, seeing all he's new classmates flock around Sakura.

A blond girl with blue eyes started to speak to the crowd. "You know I heard that Tayuya-san had two children before she got into the modeling business, that she abandoned, and now they are living with her new husband and his kid. I wonder... you must be the one, ne Saku-"

"You shouldn't talk about things like that. Even HE has some privacy that he wants to keep to himself." Sakura cut the blond off, smirking at Naruto, who looked at her with a confused and pained look, too shocked to say anything.

"Oh... so he... ah... sorry about that. My name is Ino By the way!"And so the day went on. When the school day ended, Sakura got up from her seat and ask her classmates if they wanted a tour or the modeling studio, and of course they agreed. It wasn't everyday they got to go on a VIP tour. When they stepped outside, the sky was dark and it was raining heavily.

"Ah... it's raining... Ano Sakura I can ask father if he could pick us up..." Naruto offered.

"No way, I don't want to be seen with you. Besides, I'm treating my friends."

"Yea, lets just wait until the rain lets up." Ino put in.

"Oh... ok... then I'll go ahead! Ja ne!" Naruto waved a good-bye and looked up at the sky once more and started to walk out. Then suddenly all the girls started to 'Ohhh' over something.

"Ohh look! It's a Jaguar! Sugoi!" The car pulled up to the school entrance and a brown haired man stepped out from the driver seat and opened the backseat door.

"Uchiha-sama, we're here." the driver said. Then a tall gray haired man came out of the car and opened a black umbrella. Followed by a young man with blue tinted black hair with dark charcoal eyes, which belonged to Sasuke. The girls were drooling at the mere sight of Sasuke. Sakura was lost in her own world, seeing nothing else as Sasuke walked up towards her. Her legs felt weak and her heart beat soared.

'Oh my gosh he's coming my way!' was the thought in Sakura's mind. She got ready to greet the handsome young man, when Sasuke turned his head toward her and gave her a little bow of recognition. She was at a lost for words blushing madly and just watched him walk away. Much to her dismay, he headed straight for Naruto.

Sasuke yanked Naruto by the shoulder and pulled him back under the roof. Startled, Naruto gave a gasp and turned around.

"Sasuke!"

The said boy gave a small smile and pulled out a handkerchief. "You got rain on your face dobe." he whispered and he started to wipe the water away. The girls in the background squealing and saying something about him being 'soooo romantic'

"Mou... Sasuke, stop that, it's embarrassing!" Naruto whined. Sasuke motioned for Kakashi to bring the umbrella over.

"Come on, let's go... dobe."

"Geesh, can't you talk to me without saying 'dobe' at the end of every sentence teme?"

"Hn... nope... dobe..." Sasuke smirked. That got him a good punch in the shoulder. As the pair made their way to the car, Sakura looked at Sasuke in a lovesick way, but glared at Naruto in jealousy. Just before the two got in the car, Naruto turned around and waved at Sakura, "Ne Sakura! You can come home with us! Want to come?"

Sakura's face turned sour as she looked at her 'friends', "Tch... Come on girls" she turned away going the opposite way.

"But the rain..." Ino complained. Sakura took her arm and led the groupd away. "Let's GO." Naruto's face fell a bit, but Sasuke had pulled him inside the car.

"Ignore her, let's go Naruto." Sasuke blushed very un-Sasuke like as Naruto looked at him with wide eyes.

"Wai! Sasuke said Naruto's name!" Naruto said glomping Sasuke. "Ne ne where are we going anyways?"

Sasuke looked over and gave a smirk, "Hi-Mi-Tsu(1)"

Kakashi ruffled the jet black hair with amusement. "Gaki(2)" Naruto who just noticed the other presence gave a cheerful smile, "Kakashi-san! Kooonichiwaaaa!"

"Haha, hello to you too Naruto-kun" Kakashi gave him a warm smile. Naruto looked outside the car as the scenery changed from bustling cities to dark tunnels and finally to a park full of trees going down in a line parallel to the other line of trees going down hill. Between the two line of trees was a walkway of red and golden leaves as they fell from the tree announcing the coming of Autumn. When the car pulled over, Naruto looked over at Sasuke with a puzzled expression and asked, "What are we doing in a park! Its raining!" Sasuke simply pointed at a bicycle resting against one of the tree trunk.

"We're gonna ride a bike? In the rain!"Naruto skeptically looked at the bike. Suddenly the confused look turned into a glare when Sasuke started to get on the bike. "Hey! How come there is only one bike? You're gonna make me watch you ride around while I stand here in the rain? Hidoi! Sasuke!"

Sasuke raised an eye brow and motioned Naruto closer. "Don't jump to conclusions dobe... the last I checked, you couldn't even ride a bike." Naruto stumbled back looking absolutely appalled and offended.

"Baka, just get on behind me." Naruto puffed out his cheeks but complied regardless.

"Hold on tight!"

When Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's well toned abs, he couldn't help but blush. Sasuke started to peddle and the bike started to gain momentum as it sped down the hill blowing leaves behind them. Slowly Sasuke let his hands off the handle and Naruto himself pulled his arms away and they both stretched their arms out. (lol like the 'king of the world' scene from titanic XD)

"WAI!" Naruto squealed out with glee. The rain falling down on their faces as they laughed down the hill. And since it was raining, the leaves on the ground were wet, you see. The bike started to wobble and loose its balance, and so Sasuke quickly hit the breaks, but it kept swerving out of control.

"Sa..Sasukeeee!" Naruto screamed as the bike hit a tree, throwing them both on to the ground. "I.. Itaaai!" Naruto whined underneath Sasuke rubbing the back of his head painfully.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto lightly punched Sasuke on the shoulder. "You should have watched where you were going!"

Sasuke, who wasn't oblivious as Naruto, blushed at how close they were... On top of each other. "Do..Dobe..." he said, leaning ever so close.

"Ano...Sasuke..." Naruto gulped and blushed.

"Um... Go..Gomen..." Naruto sqeezed his eyes shut as Sasuke's breath ghosted over his lips. "Iiya, daijobu, demo I think I should get home now..."

"Ah." Getting up Sasuke offers a hand to Naruto walking back towards the car, hand in hand. Kakashi who waiting inside the car, just smiled out and opened the door for the two. Kakashi couldn't help but snicker as he saw Naruto blush as Sasuke led them towards the car.

The drive back home was quiet. The sun was setting and the nightlife was just beginning. Outside, colorful lights danced as the car zoomed past the city streets.

Sasuke suddenly felt an extra weight on his shoulders and looked down to see that Naruto had fallen asleep on him. He couldn't help but smile when different colors of light lit up Naruto's sleeping face. When they were nearing the Uzumaki residence Sasuke nudged Naruto in the rib effectively waking him up. "Nani yooo" Naruto sleepily slurred out. "I was having a good dream...eating ramen..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "We're almost at your house."

"Oh. Is that so..."

"Ne, Naruto. How is school? Are you the kids treating you well?"

Naruto just looked at Sasuke for a second, then smiled, "You were worried about me. Is that why you came to pick me up?"

"Hn..."

"Daijoubu. The school is great. Don't worry so much about me. You have to worry about your own studies."

"Hn...we're here." Sasuke pointed out. As Naruto took his seat belt off, Sasuke took out a box and handed it to Naruto. "Chotto, Naruto... I want to give this to you."

"Sasuke... Arigatou! Uwa! Such a pretty box!" Naruto poked at the ribbons. "I also have something for you too!" Naruto dug through his backpack and brought out a small box.

"Ah..." Sasuke smiles as he opens the box. From it, he takes out a red beanie with a white bunny on the bottom. "Haha, did you make this yourself?" He asks while putting the beanie on. "So, how do I look?"

Nodding in approval, Naruto replies, "You look super kawaii(3) Sasu-chan!"

Naruto looks over at Sasuke gathering his things, "Well, I better get going then!"

"Ah...Hai. Oyasumi(4)!"

"JA!" Naruto leans over and gives Sasuke a little peck on the cheek before jumping out of the car and bounding home.

Sasuke looks at Kakashi who is outside, as he opene the door for Naruto, and asks, "It's cute isn't it?"

Kakashi looks over with amusement and imitates Naruto's high pitch voice, "Sasuke-kun! Very kawaii!" then breaks into a laughing fit, seeing Sasuke blush.

"Hai hai... lets go home."

.:back at Naruto's house:.

Sakura was in the living room reading magazines when Naruto waltzed in carrying a very pretty box. "Good evening Sakura-chan!" Sakura glared back her greeting while eying the box as he set it down on the coffee table. She continued to glare at his back as he walked into the bathroom. Then eying the box with curiosity, she walked over and took out the card. It read, "To Naruto: Wear it well! Love always, Sasuke." she had to fight the urge of crumple the piece of paper, as a wave a jealousy washed over. Opening the box, there was an orange scarf inside. It was undoubtedly expensive, for when Sakura let her hands roam over, it was the softest thing she ever felt in her life. "Hm..." She quickly put the scarf back in and threw the lid back in place as she heard the door to the bathroom open. Then she stomped back upstairs.

Naruto unaware of what just took place, walked over to where the present lay. Reading the card as Sakura did just few minutes before, Naruto smiled to himself. He peeked under the lid and his smile widened ten folds as he saw the scarf. "Uwa! So pretty! He remembered my favorite color!" Naruto slung the scarf around his neck and giggled. "Arigatou sasuke..." He whispered.

.:Next Day:.

"Huff huff" Naruto ran down the hallway of the school at record speed. The bell rang just as me stepped inside his classroom. "Yo...Yokata(5)...I made it in time..." he choked out, holding the door frame for support.

"Wai! Sakura! It's so cute!" Ino exclaimed.

"Thank you! It's new!" Sakura noticing Naruto, smirked his way.

Naruto, seeing that the teacher hasn't arrive yet, walked over the Sakura. "Sakura... we need to talk...now."

As the two walked out of the class, the girls started whispering, "What's up with him?"

.:On the roof of the school:.

"What do you want?" Sakura lazily yawned, putting one of her hand on her hips.

"I was almost late for school, looking for that scarf. If you were going to wear it, you should have told me!" Naruto growled.

Sakura look over accusingly at Naruto, "What? I thought you said I could use your things if I ever needed to! Was that a lie? Or maybe, it doesn't count for new things. If you were only referring to some useless things that you don't want, then you should have said so from the beginning!"

Naruto stood shocked at the accusation. "Eh? Well, thats not it... I'm just saying-"

"Ah, I can see right through your fake smile. Don't mess with me. You know, your smile really really scares me. No one is that nice."

"I'm not messing with anyone! I'm just saying you should have just told me if you were going to use my scarf!"

"Why do you care about this scarf anyways? You haven't even worn it once!"

Naruto sighed and gave up, not wanting to fight any longer. "I just got that yesterday. Well, it doesn't matter anymore. That scarf means a lot to me, so wear it well, okay?" Naruto said with a small smile.

"Argh! You know what? Take it! Just take the stupid thing!" Sakura yells, throwing it on the ground. Naruto rushes to the ground to pick up the scarf and dusts it.

"Iya Iya! It's OK! Just wear it. I take back what I said, alright? Gomen." Naruto hands Sakura the scarf, who promptly snatches it away.

"You better watch it. I won't go down without a fight." That said, Sakura walked back to class.

.:Later that evening:.

Naruto stood in shock as Sakura poured black ink all over the orange scarf. "Naruto-teme! I'm SO sorry! It was an accident!" Sakura smirked.

Naruto fell to his knees as he gathered the ruined scarf in his hands. "...say you're sorry... say you're sorry!"

"Hmmp, It's just a piece of trash, tell me how much you want for it." Sakura said, cleaning her nails.

Naruto looked at her with distaste. Sasuke's smiling face as he gave him the gift floated to his mind. "No amount of money can buy this back! Say you're sorry!"

"I will never say 'sorry' to a spoiled little brat like you!" Sakura said, shoving Naruto causing him to fall to the ground with a thud.

Then the door to Naruto's room opened and Tayuya came rushing in. "What is going on! Tell me this instant! Sakura, did you do something to your brother?"

Naruto watched in awe as tear started to gather in Sakura's eyes. She turned to Tayuya as she sobbed, "No! No! It was an accident! But he wouldn't forgive me mom!"

Mouth gaping Naruto shook his in disbelief, "but.. she...-"

"I tried so hard to be nice! Really, I do! But he won't... Mom I'm sorry!" Sakura wailed hugging her mother. Naruto still shocked at Sakura's behavior, didn't utter a sound, but glared at her instead.

"Tch..." was all Tayuya said before giving Naruto a disappointed look, and walking out of the room. Then, as quick as they appeared, Sakura's tears disappeared. She look looked at Naruto and smirked, sticking her tongue out. "Ha, Loser!"

Naruto could feel tears forming in his eyes and his lips quivered, "Why do you treat me so badly! I haven't done anything to you!"

"Haven't done anything? You make me sick. Just because I came from a poor family, it doesn't mean you can look down on me. I won't let you." Having said that, Sakura gave Naruto a hard glare then marched out of the room.

Behind his room, Gaara was leaning on his door, as he listened to the argument shaking his head.

.:Next Day:.

"Sasukeee!" Naruto cried, jumping on the unsuspecting boy. "What did you call me out for? Are you going to treat me out for ramen!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, a little disappointed that he didn't wear the scarf he gave him, but didn't dwell on it too long, since he wasn't wearing the beanie either. "Ah. Sure, that's a great idea."

"Really? Maa, I knew I was a genius!" Naruto laughed as they walked down the street.

"Hai hai dobe... and I have to tell you something afterwards."

"What is it? It must be important since your face is all scrunched up and stuff. See! Your eyebrows are furrowed." Naruto pointed.

Sasuke swatted the hand away and pulled Naruto into a ramen stand, ordering three bowls of miso ramen. Two for Naruto and one for himself.

"So so! What was it that you were going to tell me?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke gave him a sad smile and reached out to hold Naruto's hand. "Naruto... I...I'm...I'm going abroad to study."

**TBC**

(1)Hitmitsu: Secret

(2)Gaki: Brat

(3)Kawaii: Cute

(4)Oyasumi: Good night

(5)Yokata: Thank goodness

AH well that took a long time to update...hmm my friend beta-read this one, so there sholdn't be any mistakes...but if there is...:shiver: ANYWAYS. I'll try to get the next one posted b4 school starts again...:more shiver: but it might be hard with SAT classes...:Dies of over-shiverness: ok..im done ranting...now...go review! yay!

LATES

MB-


	4. love and deceit

Disclaimer: Me don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form ...sad but true. Same goes for Stairway to Heaven.

Based on a popular Korean Drama series, "Stairway to Heaven" but i change sumthings to make this story flow more better...yea...

**Ano ne... this fic has almost a 1000 hits, but only 10 reviews... thats SO sad! T.T review more onegaaaiiiii **

**Bhodi Li- Yes! I posted b4 school started XD**

**DarkvsLight – yes Naru-chan does deserve happy ending :nod nod:**

**Nardramon – Sankyuuu :glomp:**

**.:Stairway to Heaven:.**

By: Ryokittie and Zukabunni

RECAP:

"Sasukeee!" Naruto cried, jumping on the unsuspecting boy. "What did you call me out for? Are you going to treat me out for ramen!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, a little disappointed that he didn't wear the scarf he gave him, but didn't dwell on it too long, since he wasn't wearing the beanie either. "Ah. Sure, that's a great idea."

"Really? Maa, I knew I was a genius!" Naruto laughed as they walked down the street.

"Hai hai dobe... and I have to tell you something afterwards."

"What is it? It must be important since your face is all scrunched up and stuff. See! Your eyebrows are furrowed." Naruto pointed.

Sasuke swatted the hand away and pulled Naruto into a ramen stand, ordering three bowls of miso ramen. Two for Naruto and one for himself.

"So so! What was it that you were going to tell me?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke gave him a sad smile and reached out to hold Naruto's hand. "Naruto... I...I'm...I'm going abroad to study."

.:Chapter 4:.

No one said anything for a while. Naruto searched Sasuke's eyes for a hint of amusement, or anything else that would say he was lying. Finding none, Naruto lowered his head, letting his blond bangs cover his eyes.

"...you... you're leaving?" Naruto whispered, crestfallen. His eyes no longer looking Sasuke in the eye, but looking down at their intertwined hand. His shoulder shook as he began to sob, eyes flowing with tears."Wh..when?" He choked out.

"In three days." Sasuke softly replied, knowing how much Naruto must be hurting. Naruto grew up, practically knowing no one else besides his parents and Sasuke. Sasuke gave Naruto's hands a comforting squeeze. "Naruto I-"

Naruto looked back up at Sasuke and gave him a weary smile, "I...I'm happy for you. You'll get a better education and be ready to inherit your father's company."

"Naruto, I was going to say, well, I asked your father, if you would be able to come with me." Sasuke said. Naruto looked curious, silently asking him to continue. "Well, I asked him, and he said you can..."

Naruto's eyes widened with happiness. "...In a year or two..." With that, the sparkle in Naruto's eyes were gone as quick as they had come.

"Sou ka..."Naruto slumped his shoulders and let out a sigh. Then putting his smiling face back on he said, "Well that means I only have three more days with you until you leave. Let's make the best of it!"

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the optimistic nature of Naruto. He always had the ability to make things seems bright when the time was bleak and tough.

.: Three days 'til:.

Today, Naruto and Sasuke decided to visit the beach. Since the weather was cold, not too many people were outside. Bundling up in thick jackets, they made their way down the staircase to the sandy dunes. They sat side by side Naruto leaning on Sasuke's shoulder. No words were exchanged. Both of them looking out at the endless body of water, thinking of their days to come. For hours they sat there in silence, save for the sounds of waves crashing in the distant sea.

Suddenly they both stood up and dusted their pants, getting rid of any sand, and slowly walked back to Naruto's house, located just above the stairs. (remember Jiraiya built the house by the ocean to remember Tsunade?) The sun was behind them, blazing an angry red, setting beyond the horizon. Their silhouettes, blending into one, their shadows, dancing as one.

Walking into the house, they walked towards the music room, where a magnificent white grand piano stood. Pulling out the chair, Sasuke sat down, and Naruto took a seat next to him. The house was filled with eloquent music, as Sasuke played the piano. The sky was dark blue, the conflagrant red, no more than a harmless distant purple near the horizon.

They day ended when Naruto fell asleep on Sasuke, who then had to carry the boy to his room. Sasuke pulled up a chair next to Naruto's bed, and watched the younger boy sleep. It was truly amazing how peaceful Naruto looked when sleeping. There was no worry, no pain, and most importantly, no mask.

Sasuke knew how hard Naruto tries to look tough and strong, but he knows better. Even though he may be in pain, he won't say anything about it. His heart was fragile and weak. Sasuke wished upon the stars, that while he is gone, that Naruto would be in good hands. The star that he had made wish to, glowed brighter than any stars, before dimming, and disappearing from the sky.

.: Two days 'til:.

After school, Sasuke came to pick Naruto up to treat him to ramen and a movie afterwards. Not much happened tonight. As Sasuke dropped Naruto off at the Uzumaki residence, Sakura stood on her balcony, looking at the two in distaste. She turned around and looked through her shopping bag, she smirked when she held out an orange scarf. It looked exactly like Naruto's that she destroyed just days before.

.: One day 'til:.

Naruto and Sakura sat in Jiraiya's office, both holding a report card. Tayuya reached over and took Sakura's report card and opened it. "Oh! Sakura! She's ranked second in her grade!"

Jiraiya looked over and smiled, "Good job Sakura-chan!"

"I thought she was trying hard this time. That's my baby." Tayuya said, pinching Sakura's cheeks. "Ah, Naru-chan! How did you do?" Tayuya said, smirking.

"Eh? Well, I..." Naruto stumbled

"Ah... it's okay if you didn't do so well. Just try harder for next time." Tayuya more or less tore the piece of paper away from Naruto. "Now, lets see how you did."

Opening the paper, Tayuya's eyes widened and was left speechless. "You... you're rank number one in your grade..."

"Really now? So you are, my boy!" Jiraiya said with a huge smile on his face. "Well what do you know, two of the smartest kids are ours!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, while Sakura gave a shy smile. Tayuya however, was seething with anger. Jiraiya sent the three home, so he could finish whatever work was left.

Back at home, Sakura walked down the stairs, and went to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. Walking back to the living room, she sat down on the couch and flipped through some beauty magazine, munching on a cracker. Tayuya who was sitting on a tea table by the window slammed her book down, startling Sakura.

"Does that go down your throat, knowing you only came in second? Second to Naruto at that? I heard that in your old school, you were always ranked one."

"Wh-"

"I give you private tutors, a study room, and after school classes, all of which Naruto doesn't have, and all you can do is come in second?"

At that moment, Naruto came down. Seeing that Sakura was shaking in her seat, with Tayuya towering over her, he decided to step in. "Ano... I'm sure... no, I know Sakura tried really hard. Its probably because of the sudden change in the environment."

"You stay out of this!" Tayuya yelled. Sakura looked at Naruto, eyes wide, asking for help.

"She...She'll try harder next time. Ne Sakura-chan?" Before Sakura could respond, Tayuya marched over to where Naruto was standing.

"Are you advertising how smart you are? That you're better than my Sakura, because you grew up in a rich family?"

"No Ma'am that's no-" Naruto was cut off as a hand connected with his cheek, his head whipping to the side. Sakura looked horrified as her mother slapped Naruto over and over again. The sound of slapping echoed throughout the house.

"Ma'am! Why is it that you can't call me 'mother' for once?" (1) Tayuya shrieked. By now, both of Naruto's cheeks were bruised bright red. Tears cascading down his red cheeks, Naruto opened his mouth, but closed it again.

The phone rang, breaking the thick silence in the room. Tayuya brushed the hair out of her eyes, as she picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi (2)" Tayuya glared at Naruto and shoved the phone in his face. "It's for you Naru-_chan_"

With shaking hands, Naruto took the phone. "Hai? Ore wa Naruto desu(3)... Sasuke!"

"Ah! Naruto! Come out for a bit! Let's go ice skating!" Sasuke yelled, through the crowd.

"I... I can't" Naruto sobbed.

"What? It's really loud, I can't hear you!"

"I said, I can't go out!" Naruto was in tears again. Then Tayuya grabbed Naruto's chin. "Tell him you'll go."

"Ok... I'll be there in a bit... bye."

.: ice rink:.

Sasuke walked to the entrance of the amusement park, with Kakashi following close behind. He smirked when he saw the familiar orange scarf. The person was turned around wearing a white hooded shirt, with the hood on, with a denim jacket, and black pants, topped off with the orange scarf.

Sasuke ran up to the person, and slapped them on the shoulder. "You're late dobe!"

The 'dobe' turned around, revealing a green eyed, pink haired girl. "Ah...! Gomen! I thought you were someone else. You had the same scarf." Sasuke blurted out.

"Oh, thats alright. You must be Sasuke-Kun."

"Hai... Oh, you're... Sakura-san correct? Naruto's step-sister."

"Yup! Nice to meet you!" Sakura bowed.

"Ano...I don't mean to be rude, but why are you wearing that scarf?" Saskue asked.

"Oh, Naru-chan suddenly got sick, so he asked me to wear the scarf and go instead of him. I hope you're not disappointed..." The truth was, Tayuya made Sakura go instead of Naruto.

"Hn... you said he was sick, is he okay? I think I'll go visit him instead. Kakashi. Drive me to Naruto's place."

Before Kakashi had the chance to say something, Sakura interrupted. "Ano... He isn't home right now... Mother took him to the hospital."

"Sou ka... Then I'll go wait for him at your house. Kakashi?"

"Hai hai chibi-sama"

.:Uzumaki residence:.

Sakura rang the door bell, waiting for her mother to pick up the phone.

"Who is it?"

"It's me mom. Ano... Sasuke-kun is here as well."

When Tayuya heard that Sasuke was here, she rushed up to Naruto's room.

"Sasuke is here." Tayuya told him coldly. "Do you want him to see you like that?"

Naruto sat up holding his cheeks that were still red, along with puffy red eyes from crying. He ran out of the room and into a storage space with a lock on the outside. Tayuya grinned and walked down to greet her guest.

When Naruto was inside, he heard shuffling noises coming further in. when he was about to investigate, Gaara shoved though the mounds of junk, glaring at Naruto. "What? Does it bother you that I'm here?" Gaara asked when he saw the shocked expression on Naruto's face. Naruto just shook his head in response. Gaara just turned around and resumed back to what he was doing.

"Ah, Sasuke, are you all ready to leave tomorrow? It's going to be a long trip." Tayuya smiled.

"Hai. Um.. excuse me, but is Naruto in his room?"

"A..Actually, he's at the library studying." Tayuya answered in panic

"Eh? But I thought he was sick?"

"Oh. He was, but he felt better. He insisted that he go studying, since tests are coming up."

"Is that so... then may I go visit his room?" Sasuke asked.

"Of..Of course! Sakura, can you lead him there?"

.:Naruto's room:.

Sasuke looked around Naruto's room. It was a descent size, consisting of two pairs of twin beds and desks with computers. On a coffee table, he noticed the tape recorder, that Naruto used to record the sound of the ocean. Pushing the play button, he heard what he had said before.

"Ah, Sasuke, I was just recording the sound of the ocean. So i can listen to it when we get to our new house."

"Hn..."

"Ne... this is how I smile, right?"

"Hai.. dobe."

_**click**_

Sasuke smiled and sat on Naruto's bed. He knew it was Naruto's because the cover was orange with ramen pictures on it. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the record button.

"Naruto." On the other side of the hallway, Naruto looked up at the familiar voice saying his name. "You're surprised aren't you? I came into you're room..." Naruto didn't hear the rest of what was said.

A few moments later, Sasuke emerged from Naruto's room. Sakura was waiting for him.

"Sakura, I'm going to ask you a favor."

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" Smiled Sakura sweetly.

"I want you to take care of Naruto while I'm away. He thinks highly of you. He may not look it, but he is very fragile. He doesn't say anything, even though he may be in a ton of pain. It goes for physical and mental. Can you do that for me?"

"Hai..." Inwardly Sakura cursed Naruto for having such a big effect on Sasuke.

.: Day of Sasuke's departure:.

"Sakura! Do you know where my jacket is?" Naruto asked, turning his closet inside out, holding on to his tape recorder, so it won't get lost in the jungle of clothes.

"I think it's in the storage room. In the back where the clothes hanger is." came a reply.

Naruto opened the door to the storage room in search for his jacket. Sakura who was standing outside of the room, closed the door and stuck a hair clip though the lock, effectively locking the door, making it unable to open from the inside.

Naruto, hearing the door click shut, rushed over to open it, but it wouldn't budge. No matter how much he shoot the door it wouldn't open.

"Sakura! Open the door! Please open the door!" Naruto yelled.

"Hmm... now why would I do that?"

"Sakura! Please! I have to go to the airport!" All that he got in reply was Sakura's laugh getting further and further away.

Naruto slid to the ground, banging his head against the door. "No no no, this can't be happening." He suddenly realized that he was holding on to the tape recorder. Remembering that Sasuke had left him a message, he rewound the tape and pressed play.

"You're surprised aren't you? I came into you're room while you were at the library. It's just like you to get sick during testing time dobe. Well, I have to tell you something. The reason I'm leaving this message to you is... well, I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time. You see, heh, this is hard, well, I like you Naruto. And I don't mean just like you. I really like you. I'm still young, so I'm not sure what this feeling is... but... could it be... love? Ah geesh, this is so embarrassing. Well dobe. Whenever you hear this, can you tell me your answer? I'll be waiting..."

_**Click**_

**TBC...**

(1) Tayuya told Naruto earlier (when Jiraiya was there) that he didn't have to call her mother, until he felt comfortable doing so.

(2) Moshi moshi – saying hello over the phone

(3) This is Naruto speaking (i think)

OMG such a sad chapter! T.T hopefully more to come b4 school starts! And review review!


	5. Promise upon a necklace

Disclaimer: Me don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form ...sad but true. Same goes for Stairway to Heaven.

Based on a popular Korean Drama series, "Stairway to Heaven" but i change sumthings to make this story flow more better...yea...

UM YEA….Im SOOO sorry it took SOO friggin long to update… I've just been uber super extra busy lately with Christmas/college/finals/work/etc stuff so yea…. GOMEN! this chap is really short too! GOMEN! T.T

YaoiLover S: sorry it took so friggin long to update ;; I hope you continue to read my story!

DarkvsLight: haha but then there would be no story! Lol

bhodi li:nod nod: yes yes

bookworm51485: do not worry my friend, cuz those two are gonna get it good in the end… which is very far away …. But don't worry! Naruto will start to fend for himself soon!

Nadramon: Ahh yes, Gaara… everyone has been wondering that… he will come into the picture prob next chapter

NarutoBlackmail :glomp: wai wait hankies sooo much! Sorry it took so long to update!

Frajubulous: thankies!

reizelkoneko: YAY:hug: thankoooo hehe

TheTrueSilver:haha yea…. I hope that's not a bad thing!

Muchacha: yea…. Korean stories are sad but they MOSTLY have happy endings

L-O-V-E: your prayers have been answered!

Insane Vampire Maru:haha its ok it will have ups and downs!

Bina14:tehehe thanks I luv Cinderella :sniff: but so SAD wah

Muffin Ruler: sry it took so long but here it is!

**.:Stairway to Heaven:.**

By: Ryokittie and Zukabunni

RECAP:

"Sakura! Please! I have to go to the airport!" All that he got in reply was Sakura's laugh getting further and further away.

Naruto slid to the ground, banging his head against the door. "No no no, this can't be happening." He suddenly realized that he was holding on to the tape recorder. Remembering that Sasuke had left him a message, he rewound the tape and pressed play.

"You're surprised aren't you? I came into you're room while you were at the library. It's just like you to get sick during testing time dobe. Well, I have to tell you something. The reason I'm leaving this message to you is... well, I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time. You see, heh, this is hard, well, I like you Naruto. And I don't mean just like you. I really like you. I'm still young, so I'm not sure what this feeling is... but... could it be... love? Ah geesh, this is so embarrassing. Well dobe. Whenever you hear this, can you tell me your answer? I'll be waiting..."

_**Click**_

**.:Chapter 5:.**

Crowded was an understatement. The air port was jammed with people bustling about, trying to find their airline. In the quiet and spacious VIP lounge, Sasuke was starting to grow impatient as his flight was quickly approaching, and Naruto was no where to be seen. Sakura, sensing his distress, tried to cheer him up.

"So, Sasuke, I bet you're all excited to go on this trip, ne?"

"Hn…" Sasuke replied, getting up and walking towards the window, that over looked the crammed airport. 'Naruto should have been here by now…' Sasuke thought.

Tayuya took her cell phone out and handed it to Sakura, smirking. "Why don't you call home and see if Naruto left already"

"Hai." Sakura smirked back, walking outside.

.:Back Home:.

Naruto sat against the door, holding the tape in his hands, not knowing what to do. All he could think about is that Sasuke was leaving, and he wouldn't be able to tell Sasuke that he lo… Sudden noise outside shook Naruto out of his thoughts.

Outside, Gaara was walking past the storage room, when he noticed a shiny hair clip, that was keeping the lock locked. Any normal person might find this a little odd, so Gaara went over to the hallway to get a better look. Shuffling his way down the hall, he reached the door and pulled the clip out.

Inside, Naruto hearing the dreaded lock come undone, stood up. When Gaara took the hair clip off, he opened the door only to be shoved away by a blond blur, dashing out of the house. 'that….was werid' Gaara thought.

Holding on the tape player, Naruto ran down the busy downtown streets towards the airport. He flagged down a taxi and directed the driver to the airport.

Kakashi tapped Sasuke on the shoulder and whispered "Your flight leaves in 20 minutes and they request that you be seated now"

"I'm not leaving until I see Naruto." Sasuke demanded.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-sama but I cannot allow for your personal affairs to affect other passengers on this flight."

Sasuke glared at Kakashi, but he knew what he said was right. "Demo…"

"I'm sure Naruto-sama is fine. You may call him when we land" Kakashi assured him patting his back.

"Flight 618 departing from gate H9 will be taking off in 10 minutes. Please check in if you have not already done so," said the intercom finalizing Kakashi's word.

Itachi stood up from his seat and walked towards Sasuke. "I'm sorry that Naruto couldn't see you off, but you need to get to your gate."

Sasuke looked out towards the airport entrance for any chance of Naruto. Seeing none, he nodded dejectedly. "Hai."

Naruto thanked the driver and gave him his money. Rushing towards the airport, he ran towards the gate Sasuke was scheduled to leave.

Sasuke said this good bye's to his family as well as Naruto's. "Do well on your studies and make me proud Sasuke" Itachi said. Sasuke made his way towards the gate entrance with Kakashi following behind as the Uchiha Corp. head chairs bowed in respect.

"Good luck Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled with tearful eyes. After the gate had closed both Sakura and Tayuya smiled triumphantly. The group scattered and went down the escalator.

Naruto ran up the escalator to get to his destination. So close yet at the same time so far. On the escalator beside his, Sakura's eye widened and rushed up backwards.

When Naruto reached gate H9, his heart broke in half. Sasuke had left. He never got to reply to Sasuke. Nothing was holding him back from crying out. He gripped the metal fence as he slid to the ground. Behind him, Sakura had a smug look on her face as she saw Naruto crying for someone who won't return of a long time. Just as she was about to go back down the escalator, her eyes jerked back to the gate as she let out a gasp.

Sobbing quietly, Naruto saw the gate door opening. He gasped as Sasuke stood behind the doors next to Kakashi, who was smiling fondly at the two. "Sa…Sasuke!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled rushing toward the blond and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

"Sasuke I thought I'd never see you again! I thought you left me behind without a good bye!"

"Dobe. I would never do that" Sasuke said smiling, rubbing Naruto's back.

Naruto pulled back and pulled out his tape recorder and pushed the red button that said 'record' "My answer to you, Uchiha Sasuke, is this…. I, Uzumaki Naruto love you!" Naruto cried out in happiness and embraced Sasuke in a hug filled with love.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said also smiling with joy "I have something for you. Hold out your hand"

In Naruto's hand was the most beautiful pair of necklace he'd ever seen. One was a large circle embedded with diamonds, while the other, was a heart, also embedded with diamonds, and it was locked inside the circle, both dangling from a silver chain. Sasuke took the pair of necklace, and unclipped the circle, which released the heart. He took the heart necklace and reached over to Naruto and put it around his neck. Naruto look the circle necklace and put it around Sasuke's neck.

"They're beautiful Sasuke." Naruto whispered. Then taking out the tape recorder again, he pulled out the tape inside and handed it over to Sasuke. "Here take this, and never forget about today."

"Arigatou…" Sasuke kissed Naruto on the forehead and stood up. "Naruto, I have to go now, but don't worry, I'll call you and write to you as much as I can. Just wait for the day when I come back, and be strong… ok?"

"Hai! I'll be strong just for you Sasuke! So you have to hurry back ok?" Naruto said, tears forming at his eyes once more.

"Of course dobe" Sasuke said affectionately. Then walking back to the gate, he stood smiling and waving.

Naruto unconsciously grabbed at his new heart necklace as he waved back. "Bye Sasuke! I love you!" They both kept their gaze on each other's eyes until the tinted glass door shut. Naruto promptly fell on his knees as he started to sob, still clutching at his necklace. "I love you…"

In the background, Sakura was turning red with anger, stomping back down the escalator.

**TBC**

erm.. once again, sorry for the shortness i'll try to write more soon yay!


	6. Letters and Birthdays

Disclaimer: if I owned both naruto AND staritway to heaven, I wouldn't be sitting here writing this….

Based on a popular Korean Drama series, "Stairway to Heaven" but I change some things to make this story flow better...yea...

A/N: hopefully we'll get to see sum more of Gaara in this chappie! Woot !

For all those who reviewed…

THANKOOOOOO

And yes, I know it has been like a gazillion decades since I last updated, and im really really sorry about that, but not more! It is SUMMER and I WILL update more often it it is the last thing I do!

A/N: sorry if it has errors im too lazy to edit it…

**.:Stairway to Heaven:.**

By: Ryokittie

**RECAP:**

Naruto unconsciously grabbed at his new heart necklace as he waved back. "Bye Sasuke! I love you!" They both kept their gaze on each other's eyes until the tinted glass door shut. Naruto promptly fell on his knees as he started to sob, still clutching at his necklace. "I love you…"

In the background, Sakura was turning red with anger, stomping back down the escalator.

**.:Chapter 6:.**

The first few days felt like years to Naruto, as he eagerly waited for the long awaited mail from Sasuke. Everyday after school, he would run home to see if there was anything in the mailbox for him. Shuffling through the mail once again, he became crestfallen when there were no letters from Sasuke. Trudging up to the house, he gave a depressed sigh. 'Another day without hearing from Sasuke' thought Naruto as he walked into the kitchen to get a can of soda. It was when he was walking out when out of the corner of his eyes, he saw two pieces of innocent paper. Upon closer inspection, they looked suspiciously like a received letter, and a reply-letter-in-progress. Picking out the first letter, he read it:

Dear Naruto,

I hope this letter founds you well. Sorry the letter took so long to write. The first few days where hectic, trying to get settled in and all. But now that that's done and over with, I have more than enough time to write you a letter, that I KNOW you've been waiting for.

Anyways, America is great there are lots to see and do. I wish you were here with me but alas, this is life. I hope school is going well for you. You better keep your grades high! I hope your new family is treating you well. Give your father a "hello" for me would you? I really don't have much else to say. Keep it short and sweet you know? Oh, here is my contact if you want to reach me:

Phone: xxx-xxx-xxxx

Address: xxxx Jasmine Rd.

Meadow Creek, CA 92456

Call me. I'll pick up day or night.

Always yours with all my heart,

Sasuke U

When Naruto finished reading the letter, he realized he had tears in his eyes. But he couldn't tell from which feeling it was from. Anger? Relief? How dare someone open a letter that was not addressed to them? How relieved he was to know that Sasuke was safe and sound. Then he noticed the other letter, half written.

Dear Sasuke,

Hey Sasuke, this is Sakura. Naruto let me have the letter after he read it, and I saw your address, so I decided to write you a reply. Naruto sends his regards with this as well. I'm sorry if your disappointed that Naruto himself couldn't write the letter, but he… has been busy… with other things lately. You have no idea what I found ou-

Naruto was furious. He was beyond furious. How could Sakura write such a lie? And to think Sasuke could have gotten this…. This nonsense! He took the paper and shredded it into pieces.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" came a voice from the doorway.

Naruto looked up startled at the person, only to find out it was Sakura. "What the hell am I doing? I could ask you the same thing. Why didn't you tell me Sasuke wrote a letter? If you had asked, I would have shown it to you! And WHY are you writing lies to him?"

"But it is the truth isn't it? Lately you've been off in your own little world, thinking about who knows what? Probably some person you have a crush on? I was just letting Sasuke know what is really going on back at home."

"That is a lie and you know it. I would appreciate it if you would stop telling lies about me to everyone you meet." With that Naruto took the letter from Sasuke and tore out of the room, up the stairs and into his and Gaara's room.

When the door slammed open, Gaara looked up from his book to see a distressed Naruto on the verge of tears. Naruto sat on the opposite side of the room and took his stationary kit out and started writing furiously. Gaara got off his bed and walked over lazily over to where Naruto was sitting and grabbed the letter. He scanned the letter and then proceed to fold it. Naruto looked up from his letter when Gaara took Sasuke's letter over to the balcony. Gaara had folded the letter up into a paper air plane.

"NO!" shouted Naruto as he lunged to grab the letter.

Naruto looked at the letter disbelievingly as it fluttered down into the ground below and into a bush. 'No…' He twisted around and glared at Gaara who was looking at the letter indifferently.

"Why did you do that? I needed that letter! I can't believe…" Naruto choked out. Then he ran out of the room down the stairs and into the front yard in search of the missing letter. Try as he might, he couldn't find the letter behind all the leaves in the dark. He fell to the ground on his knees as he started to cry. 'How am I suppose to talk to Sasuke… I didn't even write the phone number down…' He looked up back to where his and Gaara's room was and glared at Gaara who was smirking at him.

-----------

A week later, things were pretty calm again. Naruto decided that he would wait for another mail from Sasuke for the address. After coming home from a hard day of school, he came into his room to find Gaara painting. He had known for a while that Gaara would go into the storage room for long periods of time to paint. This had been the first time he'd actually seen his paintings though.

"Wow… this is beautiful…" said Naruto, enchanted by the breathtaking landscape. "You should hang it up in a frame!" Gaara just grunted showing no emotion.

Naruto saw a book that was lying open on Gaara's bed. It was the picture that Gaara was drawing (1).

"This is my mother's book" said Naruto nostalgically. "She was a great artist… just like you Gaa-" He stopped abruptly when Gaara shut the book and shoved it into Naruto's hand.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that! You can still use the book… it was just collecting dust on the shelves anyways." explained Naruto, giving the book back to Gaara as he stood up walking over to his desk to start on his homework for the day.

Night rolled around and found Naruto lying on his bed with a calendar in his hands. He scribbled down 'big brother's b-day'. It was only days away! It was odd how no one mentioned it. Smiling contently, he rolled over and turned his lights off and went to sleep.

The night before Gaara's birthday Naruto noted the tension between Gaara and Tayuya that was running high through the house and as cliché as it might sound; you could have cut it with a dull knife. Tayuya had finally had enough, and ordered Gaara to stay in the storage room and to not come out until he was told to do so.

Naruto missed talking to his not so responsive brother that night.

----------------

The next morning, Naruto woke up early to make some mi-uk-guk (2) (seaweed soup), a traditional birthday meal for Gaara. When the rest of the family came down to eat the soup, Gaara wasn't there. He figured he was still stuck in the godforsaken storage room.

"Naruto! I can't believe you made this for breakfast today! I have a test today, and you KNOW I don't do well after eating this!" Sakura yelled, before storming out of the kitchen. Naruto just shrugged and pour some soup out along with side dishes and placed them on a large tray. He took this up to the storage room, after getting something from his room. He noticed it was really cold in the storage room and saw that Gaara had wrapped himself in some old clothes to try and keep warm.

"Gaara… I brought you something to eat…" Naruto said putting the tray down on to Gaara's lap. "You must be freezing in here…it's a good thing I brought soup! So eat up!" when Gaara refused to eat anything Naruto took a spoon full of rice and dumped it in to the soup and mixed it and held a spoonful of it to Gaara's mouth. When he still refused to eat, and turn his head away, Naruto put the spoon down and took out a wrapped box. "Here… it's for you. It's your birthday right?" Naruto took off the wrapping paper and took out a warm looking scarf from the box. He took the scarf and wrapped it around Gaara's neck and leaned back to see how it looked. "Aw… it makes you more hansom than before big brother! And it matches lovely with your hair" Naruto smiled and stood up. "I'll leave the food here for you…Happy Birthday."

It was only when Gaara heard the door close and heard the foot steps fading away did he allow himself to look at the tray of food. He didn't know why, but he noticed he had tears in his eyes. Touching his new and soon to be favorite scarf, he pulled the tray up and started to eat, his tears dropping on to the scarf.

It was the first time he'd ever gotten a birthday present.

**TBC**

1. This is important for the later part of this story

2. Traditional soup Korean people eat on their birthday. Its not as gross as it sounds… its really good

Well there you have it! Again… I really really sorry that it took me FOREVER to update! But now that summer is coming up, I'm sure I'll be able to update more often! Thank you for everyone who is still loyal to this fic! -MUAH-

Don't forget to review!


	7. Art Contest

Hey sorry guys, I'm sorry that I didn't update for a while! ;; um well just to let you know there were people who reviewed and that made me really happy, so it gave me the motivation to go on! Lol right then…. On to the story.

And I apologize in advance for grammatical errors

.:Chapter 7:.

The days have been as normal as it could have been for the next few days. Naruto still ignored Sakura and he quickly became close friends with Gaara. Well as close as possible with the red-headed teen anyways. The day for the annual art contest was drawing near at the high school the three went to. Gaara was planning on entering the contest in order to prove to his mother that he was capable of doing something that would make her proud.

He was currently looking out of his bedroom window looking at Naruto who was hanging clothes after laundry. He opened up the sketchpad he was holding and began to doodle. In the end it became a sketch of Naruto. He ripped the page off the sketchpad and folded it into a plane and threw it down to Naruto, who looked up in surprise. Naruto unfolded the paper and saw the content and looked up to Gaara.

"If you can draw like this, then for sure you are going to win the contest!"

"Hn…" Gaara said and returned to his sketch book and began to draw more. Every time he finished a drawing, he would fold the paper into a plane and sent it down to Naruto. They were all drawings of Naruto. When one piece of paper got stuck in a bush, Naruto dug through the leaves and branches to find it. It was then when he saw a piece of paper, much smaller than the sketch paper Gaara was using. It was folded into a plane as well…

Naruto's eyes widened taking the piece of paper and reading what it said. It was his long lost letter from Sasuke. His eyes watered as he read the letter over, then bringing the letter close to his heart, he stood up and ran inside the house to write a letter to Sasuke.

All the while, Gaara was watching from his room with a strange gleam in his eyes.

…

Dear Sasuke,

I'm soooo sorry for not writing sooner, I hope your not mad! Well it's not like I could have anyways, because, well lets just say… the letter you sent me was misplaced and it took me a while to find it! But I did! Yay!

I hope the kids in America are treating you nicely! Cause you know, I'll go over there and beat them up if they aren't! mwahaha. Well I'm doing great, and I'm getting along with Sakura well and step-mother is treating me great. That is what you wanted to hear right? Well as you can see you have nothing to worry your little self about!

I'm sorry I can't write a longer letter, but I have to go make dinner now! And don't look at the letter like that, I'm only making dinner because everyone else is out and father had asked me if I could make a little something for them!

Anyways, I'll write to you again soon! Wait for me.

Missing you with all my heart,

Naruto

p.s. I love you

…

A couple of days ago, Naruto got his own bedroom right next to Gaara's since their parents thought that it would be for the best now that they were growing up. Naruto was out on his patio reading the latest novel from Yuki-sensei when he heard a noise from his right making him jump. It was Gaara. "Jesus Gaara, you scared me to death. What are you doing over on my patio anyways?" (A/N: each room has its own patio, and Gaara's room is right next to Naruto's so their patio's are more or less connected)

Gaara just stared at Naruto, which unnerved Naruto very much. "Gaara, what's wrong? Are you scared of tomorrow's contest?"

Without warning, Gaara pinned Naruto against the wall and leaned into kiss him. But before he could Naruto turned his head. Gaara sighed and let Naruto go.

"What's got into you Gaara! Trying to…k...kiss me and all!"

"…I like you."

"I like you too, but only as my big brother."

"Tomorrow is the art contest. If you return my feelings, then come to the park where the contest is being held and give me these I'll be leaving them with you." Gaara whispered, completely disregarding what Naruto had said, shoving something into Naruto's hand. "I'll be waiting for you."

Sakura was standing outside Naruto's room smirking at her new found information.

That said, Gaara jumped over to his side of the patio and disappeared from Naruto's view. Naruto looked down at what Gaara had given him and was shocked to see all of Gaara's water color paints and paint brushes. He leaned against the wall torn at what to do. He couldn't just not give these to Gaara, this contest meant more to Gaara than he'd like to admit, but he also didn't want to give Gaara the wrong impression. With a heavy sigh he slowly walked back inside to sleep. He'd think about it later.

…

Well it was later. The day of the contest to be exact, and he still didn't know what to do. The contest was only hours away, and Gaara had left some time ago. Time was ticking by and soon there was only 30 minutes left before the starting of the contest. Naruto stood up grabbing the paint. He didn't want Gaara to drop out because of him. After the contest he would tell Gaara that he does not like him that way. With renewed motivation, he sprinted to the park.

Gaara was sitting in the park, waiting for Naruto to turn up. He kept looking over his shoulder towards the entrance to see any sign of Naruto. He turned around, with his arms stretched out on this knees. Putting his thumbs and fingers together, he made a picture frame out of his hand, and positioned it to the entrance. Soon after, he could see a speck of gold shinning in the afternoon sunlight. He smiled and stood up, and ran towards the said speck of gold.

Naruto was frantically running, with the paint in these hands, trying to get the park before the contest started. When he spotted Gaara, by the entrance, he waved his arm, and ran even faster. by the time he got to where Gaara was he was panting like there would be no tomorrow. He saw Gaara's grin, and worked his lung to say, "I…have to tell you something... after the contest is over."

The judge called the starting time and all the students began to draw. Naruto sat beside Gaara and watched him draw the ancient royal house with a pleased expression on his face, however, his mind was full of worry. How was he supposed to tell Gaara that he didn't mean anything to him more than a brother? He didn't want to hurt his feelings, but he didn't want to mislead him either. Shaking his head, he looked back at Gaara's almost done painting. He had to admit, Gaara was one hell of an artist. The judge had called time and all the artwork was collected from the students. There were the unlucky few who disregarded the rules and worked after the time was called, so their artwork got confiscated and they were dropped from the contest.

Gaara and Naruto were walking around the park after the contest when they stopped at a large drinking water fountain, Naruto bent down to drink some water and when he stood up, there were some water dribbling down this chin. He was about to lift his arm to wipe the water away, when Gaara's hand came up to his face and wiped the water away for him. Naruto jerked back and slapped Gaara's hand away, glaring at him. "What are you doing? I already told you we aren't anything more than brothers!"

"But Naruto-chan, you brought the paint, which means you accept my feelings for you, and return them." Gaara said leaning against the fountain and looking at Naruto

"No! I just didn't want you to loose this contest because of me! I know how much this contest means to you."

"Why can't you just love me like I love you! We aren't even real brothers!"

"Just because we aren't bound my blood, it still doesn't mean that you aren't my brother. According to the law, we are. And the law isn't forgiving. And besides, I can't give my heart to you, because it already belongs to someone else!"

"... It's Sasuke... isn't it?"

"I'm sorry Gaara..." With that he turned away from Gaara and ran out of the park.

TBC…..

Lol ok I apologize for not updated in such a long time!!! So sorry!!! Lol I'll try to update more often, but college life is killing me!! Lol

Please keep in touch with the story!

Much love


End file.
